


Dry Spell

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first-time sex is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dwsmutfest's weekly prompt "dry spell".

“R-Rose? Rose, you gotta—oh, Gods—please, you-you…”

The Doctor choked out a moan into her neck as her hand rubbed and caressed and squeezed his aching cock.

They were lying next to each other on his bed, still mostly clothed, with the exception being his and Rose’s shirts on the floor. Rose had only pulled his trousers and pants down far enough to free his erection. 

“Rose,” he said desperately, “Rose, you need to stop. I’m close!”

He should be embarrassed; Rose hadn’t even been touching him for a minute, and already he was going to lose it. But it had been so long since he had been touched by another person, and her hand just felt too bloody good!

“Really,” he whimpered, his hips arching up to thrust himself through the tight circle of her fingers. “I’m gonna co— _ohhh, Gods!_ —gonna come within the next five seconds.” She worked her hand faster against him. “Two seconds,” he squeaked, fisting the sheets with white knuckles.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. She pressed her lips across his jaw and down his neck, scraping her teeth against his pulse point. “Come for me, Doctor. It’s okay. Come on.”

He was helpless to do anything else. He let out a wordless cry as his balls drew up and his cock throbbed, and white-hot pleasure exploded through his spine. He felt Rose’s fingers working him through his release as he panted for breath. Blimey, were orgasms always that explosive? He felt as though his hearts were about to leap out of his chest. And wasn’t he supposed to have a respiratory bypass? Bloody hell!

He sagged into the mattress as his muscles all went limp at once. He hummed contentedly as she rested her cheek on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his embarrassment now beginning to leak through the bliss. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she soothed, running her fingers up and down his ribs.

“Really, though,” he said earnestly, turning his head to look at her. “I’m sorry. It’s just been so long. Decades, at least. Maybe a century. I can’t quite remember. I…”

“Really?” she asked, baffled. He nodded, his cheeks pink, and he turned his head back to look at the ceiling. “Blimey, that’s one hell of a dry spell.”

The Doctor shrugged, unsure of what to do next. Should he reciprocate? Should he laugh it off? Should he leave? Yeah, he should probably just leave. He’d made an utter fool of himself. Rose wouldn’t want to be with a bloke that popped off a minute after being touched. He should leave, and they could go back to being friends, and they never had to talk about this ever again.

Warm fingers settled on his cheek, nudging until he was looking at her. Her eyes were soft and kind, with no traces of the humor or anger he had been expecting.

“Doctor, really, it’s okay,” she said again, and she leaned over to press her lips to his. His lips sizzled and warmth flared in his chest. “Was it good for you?”

“You didn’t…”

“Doctor, did that feel good?” she repeated, absently rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone.

_Did that feel good?_ Did she even have to ask? It was the best bloody orgasm of his lives!

“Yeah. Yeah it was brilliant,” he said. “But you…”

“That’s all that matters,” she said, smiling softly. “Besides, we can give it another go as soon as you’re ready again. If you want?”

“Oh yes,” he said without pause. He desperately did want to try again. Maybe he’d last a bit longer now that he had the first one out of his system. “And while we wait for, ehm, for me to-to be… _ready_ —which won’t take as long as a human bloke, mind! I’ve got a nearly non-existent refractory period, Rose Tyler!—anyways, how about we get you naked, eh?”

Rose giggled at him, but it died on a moan as he shoved her bra cup down to take a nipple into his mouth as he dipped his fingers beneath her knickers. Gods, she was _soaking_! He shuddered as he felt his cock twitching rapidly back to life. But he was determined to bring her off first. Never let it be said he was a selfish lover. 

By the time he sank into her for the first time, she was well on her way to orgasm number four of the night. But who was counting?


End file.
